Guilty Pleasure
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: It seems that one character from HP has a secret guilty pleasure that they don't want anyone else to know about. But who is it and what is this guilty pleasure of their's? It may not be what you think...


_**Guilty Pleasure**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is another HMS Peace challenge fic, but I'm not going to say much on the actual little one-shot/drabble. I want to leave it in an aura of mystery, though, you will all be able to identify the character who's POV this is from, at least, everyone **should**_ _be able to. I hope you enjoy this fic and please leave me a review. Thank you and enjoy what is written!

* * *

_

I've been taken in once again. My heart has been taken over by such a childish thing all over again. To think that I have fallen victim to a thing known as a crush twice…and in two years as well! Why am I letting myself be taken over by such a juvenile thing?

I have come to terms with the fact that I am still a child…well, technically speaking I am a teenager now, but I've realized that I am not a mature adult. Ron and Harry made me come to this realization and they also showed me that at times rules must be broken, or at least bent, in order to do what is right. They should be a different side…a different perspective on moral issues such as those.

Even though I have learned all of this and even though I am learning to slowly see and except my defaults…my imperfections, I still wish that I could be more grown up on _this_ matter. I wish that I didn't have these raging hormones to deal with nor the tendency to easily fall into a thing known as a passing crush. It makes me feel so low.

One improvement on this whole ordeal is that my crushes have matured, or so it seems they have. No longer do I crush on the god awful Lockheart! To think that I let myself get taken in by such a fake; a fake so bad that even Harry and Ron were able to see through him! Yet, I, such a smart and logical witch, was completely blinded by his beaming smile, wonderful looks, and "talents". I feel my face burn with shame every time I think about once having a crush on that horrid man and my stomach squirms as if I'm ready to upchuck it right out.

Whenever I think about that crush I wonder how I could have ever fallen victim to _that_ one. After all, as I look back on Lockheart he wasn't a very nice man to begin with and he really wasn't all that good looking. It must have been his confidence that made him seem so attractive to so many woman and teenage (or almost teenaged) girls alike. When I think of the fact that Mrs. Weasley had fallen right into the spell that Lockheart had cast as well, it makes me feel less…stupid, I guess one could say.

After all, I hold Mrs. Weasley in high esteem, to think that she mothered and took care of seven children that, while Ron can be rather childish at times, are all good of character…or of the ones I have met so far anyway. She keeps her whole family in line with harsh words, but shows her affection through actions. I look up to her as much, and maybe even more, than my own mother. But, such a thought makes me feel shameful.

I can't believe that I let my thought stray so far off topic! I had been thinking of how much crushes have grown…matured. This year, my third year at Hogwarts, I've gained a crush on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet again. Yet, I know that this one **actually knows** what he is doing and talking about. He has wisdom and I can feel his intelligence and he has respect of _most _of the teachers, the only exception being Professor Snape, but I know that he doesn't like many people to begin with. While Remus Lupin, the Defense teacher with whom I am finding myself crushing over, is not overbearingly handsome like Lockheart was, he holds an air of knowledge and the right amount of self-confidence, that makes him shine with an elegant beauty. Even the fact that he is a werewolf does not make my crush on him waver, but I know that one day I shall grow out of this infatuation I have with him. A part of me hopes that this day comes soon, while another hopes that it never comes at all.

For now, I must face the facts. I must let my eyes be opened and see that as the years go on I will move on to other, even more mature, crushes, until I find that one special person…I sound nothing short of a love sick teenage girl…A type of girl that I swore I would never become because I had, at one time, believed myself to be higher than all that. Never the less, at the moment, I, Hermione Granger, have a guilty pleasure; a guilty pleasure known to many as a childish crush.

* * *

_A/N: There, it is finished! It isn't that long, but I didn't want it to be in the first place. I had just wanted it to be a short little look into Hermione's thirteen-year old mind and take a closer look at her crushes. Well, Lockheart was a canon crush that Hermione had and Lupin was a fanon crush. I had to do this in order for the challenge to work; it was a Hermione/Remus fanfic challenge after all. :P I hope everyone enjoyed it! _


End file.
